A Christmas Miracle
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Trudy's car is bombed she survives but her liver in distroyed in the bombing. Just when it seems all hope is lost a miracle happens to set things right. It is also the birthday of the Monk triplets Alexandra, Jasimine and Adrianna.


Disclaimer: Obviously since Trudy is dead in the series I don't own Monk. If I did there wouldn't be a series cause I couldn't kill her off

* * *

It seemed like a normal day when the phone rang. Stottlemyer picked up.  
"Stottlemyer speaking"  
He paused for a few minutes then his face got serious.  
"What? When? Why? No. You don't do anything until we get here. I'm sure that can all be worked out… I'm serious"  
He paused for another second.  
"Hold on… call waiting"  
He pressed the button.  
"Hello? Yeah he's here? When? Are you sure? What? Is she- why… oh my GOD! Okay we'll be right over. You too… b-bye"  
Leland sighed deeply  
"Leland… something happen?"  
"Monk… Trudy's car was bombed. She's in San Fran General now in critical condition"

"Critical as in she-"  
"Her liver was damaged in the bombing. She's going to need a new liver"  
"She can have mine," Monk said without even thinking about it.  
"They need to run some tests. I'm going to have them test my liver too. But she may not survive. They're doing everything they can. Right now they're doing a C section to get her ready for the liver transplant"  
Trudy was 7 months pregnant.

"GOD Leland we have to get down there"  
"Get in the car," Leland said, "I'll drive"  
"Why can't I drive?"  
"Because I know you," Stottlemyer said, "now is the time to be clear headed. We still have a situation that needs to be dealt with"  
"Leland that could have happened to anyone. This situation is-"  
"I know," Stottlemyer replied, "but that's not the point. Right now we have to get there and find out what's going on."  
"She'll probably be in the hospital for awhile right," Monk asked  
"Yes and yes," Leland said, "but we have to get there"  
The ride to the hospital was 10 minutes but it seemed like 10 years to Monk. When they got to the hospital Monk rushed in  
"Trudy," he asked, "where is she?"  
"Who?"  
"My wife"  
"Sure… we need like a last name as well"  
"Sorry…"  
He gave all the required information  
"She's in room 70 ICU. They just finished up the C section so you can come meet your new daughters and-"  
"Wait did you just say daughter**s**"  
"Yes sir… triplets. That's probably what kept Trudy alive. Her body was producing cortisone because of so many babies. Anyway you can go meet them in a minute. First we need to stick your finger to test your liver enzymes"

Normally the idea of a finger prick would freak Adrian Monk out. At this point he didn't care. Trudy's life was on the line as was her well being and the sting of a finger prick and a few days recovery was a small price to pay for the one he loved.  
"How are the girls," he asked as they wiped his finger down with an alcohol pad.  
"Alexandra, the oldest—her lungs are under-developed and she has to be in the NICU for a few days. Jasmine, the middle girl is perfectly healthy is Adrianna the youngest"  
Monk sighed in relief.  
"THANK GOD," he said, "they'll all be okay?"  
"Absolutely."  
"And Trudy," he asked as the doctor stuck his finger  
"She appears to be doing well. Her liver was destroyed though. That's the only problem."  
"Could you test my liver too," Stottlemyer asked, "in case his isn't a match"  
"Well sure," the doctor said, "but I should warn you a liver transplant is more painful for the donator then the donatee"  
Leland smiled as his finger was pricked  
"Hey I've donated before. I've done tough things before and you know what? This is not a big deal for me"  
"Now I want to go see my wife and babies," Monk said  
"Of course… right this way"  
When he got up to the room his eyes filled with tears. Trudy was there holding all three babies on her chest  
"Adrian," she whispered, "come here and meet out babies. Alexandra," she said handing the baby to him, "and this is Jasmine and that's Adrianna"

"They're so perfect," he said, "just like they're mother"  
"Adrian… everything's going to be okay isn't it"  
"Of course," he told her, "of course it is"  
Then the doctor came in.  
"I don't believe it," he said  
"What?"  
"We ran some more tests on her liver. I don't know what happened. I don't know how it happened. Everything is working without problems now. We need to keep her and the babies overnight and up to the afternoon to make sure there are no problems and then she can go. She'll have to be monitored of course for her own safety and take it easy but as long as you follow the guidelines just for a couple of weeks I can guarantee there won't be a problem. I'll leave the instructions with you sir"

Leland and Adrian looked at each other. This was truly a Christmas miracle. Well it was 4 Christmas miracles and it wasn't even Christmas.


End file.
